


Cuando las cosas cambian

by MariSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSeverus/pseuds/MariSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione despierta luego de estar mucho tiempo en coma, gracias a una maldición que rebota sobre ella, durante la última batalla. No puede recordar mucho, excepto su romance con Ronald Weasley y su hija Rose, que apenas era una bebé. </p>
<p>Sin embargo una ley matrimonial no tarda en aplicarse, obligándolo a casarse con Lavander Brown y llevarse a su hija con él. Hermione necesitará de un marido con urgencia y sólo Snape, está disponible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ Capítulo 1: Despertar.

Te estás engañando a ti misma, si piensas que él se va a divorciar. No puede, las leyes no lo permiten. Voldemort finalmente ha caído pero es como si aún estuviese con vida, en la pluma del ministro y mientras firma esa estúpida proclama.

Ya puedo oír las voces de mis amigos, diciéndome que estoy equivocada y que existen miles de prospectos mejores. No quiero terminar en Azkaban por desacato, ni tampoco preocupar a mis padres. No puedo imaginarme quién puede estar soltero luego de tantos años que yo he estado en coma.

Nadie confía en él, en aquel que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. Sí, Harry Potter se encargó de limpiar su nombre...

Pero aún así, ninguna mujer lo quiere y está disponible para mí. Es sólo temporal, no me imagino que otra persona esté con mi pequeña hija Rose, que le cuente historias para dormir o la cobije en su cama.

Es temporal y sé que Ron también lo sabe.

\- ¿Así que es usted el hombre que se casará con mi hija? - mamá y sus interrogatorios. De no estar tan cansada, luego de tanto tiempo en cama, haría algo al respecto. El rostro de antipatía en el profesor Snape es tan evidente, que hasta malestar me causa mirarlo.

\- No tengo mas opción. - una expresión de desprecio se cruza en sus delgadas y pálidas facciones. - A no ser que quiera a Minerva McGonagall en medio de mi despacho y amenazándome con maldecirme si no ayudo a su querida estudiante.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - me pregunta mi madre y yo niego con la cabeza.

\- La mujer quien fue jefa de mi casa, Gryffindor. - alzo la mirada y me doy cuenta de que el profesor Snape evita verme a la cara. Estamos en San Mungo y eso parece incomodarle en gran medida. Mira a su alrededor como si esperara enemigos y me hace cuestionarme sobre su sanidad mental.

Yo también me habría vuelto loca, de haber hecho todo lo que él había tenido que hacer. Y aún así, confiaba mi vida en sus manos. Sabía que mientras me recuperara y pudiera volver de alguna forma con Ron, que él cuidaría de mí.

Quizá esperaba mucho de él, pero no tenía opciones. El ministerio le había dado un cierto tiempo para encontrar pareja y por mucho que quisiera desobedecer y escaparse, ambos sabíamos que no teníamos opción. Debía agradecerlo, se estaba casando con una mujer prácticamente atada a una cama. Podía ir y venir si así lo quería y no tenía que preocuparse por mí. Yo sólo necesitaba descansar y entonces de alguna forma podría volver con mi verdadera familia.

\- ¿Por qué yo, Granger? Una vez que se case... no se podrá divorciar de mí. Como tampoco Weasley se podrá divorciar de la señorita Brown.

Ah sí, esa verdad siempre me golpeaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No había posibilidades de divorciarse a no ser que la pareja muriera de improvisto, por lo que tenía la elección de quedarse viudo/a o volverse a casar, si la otra pareja estaba en las mismas condiciones. Pero qué plan tan estúpido. Además de la estúpida idea de intentar procrear, cada dos veces por semana y hasta que un bebé resulte de todo eso.

\- Pero no puedes ni levantarte de la cama. - objetó mi madre. - al menos no por ahora, qué se supone que vas a hacer.

\- Bueno, eso es fácil para el profesor Snape. - dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz. - no tenemos ni que desvestirnos para copular.

Supe que el profesor Snape me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa pura, ante mis frías palabras. Estaba cansada, la vida me había arrebatado mi felicidad y un par de letras pequeñas en un contrato, no me asustaban en lo más mínimo.

\- No sé qué persona cree usted que soy, pero yo no tengo sexo con mujeres enfermas y postradas en una cama.

\- Pues tendrá que hacerlo conmigo. - dije con una sonrisa suave y al menos me alegré de no ser precisamente virgen o eso le habría sentado peor.

\- Pero qué harás con Rose, ella es tú hija. - alegó mi madre y me encogí de hombros.

\- El ministerio no me permitirá que exija mis derechos sobre ella, pero ahora tiene dos madres. Supongo.

Mi relación con Lavander no era la mejor, siempre había estado enamorada de Ron y también siempre había estado celosa de mi relación con él. Se veía un presente gris y seguramente doloroso para ambos. Sólo esperaba que Rose no sufriera a consecuencia nuestra.


	2. Mientras no estabas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí Hermione ya se encuentra en el despacho de Snape. Por favor déjenme sus impresiones sobre qué les pareció :).

* * *

~ Capítulo 2: Mientras no estabas.

Hay un pesado silencio, flotando en el aire. Hace dos semanas que me mudé al despacho...nuestro despacho ahora y no puedo decir que he tenido una estancia placentera.

Estoy temblando y jadeando en la cama. Dormimos en habitaciones separadas, pero estamos en la parte más baja del castillo y cualquier ruido que haya, lo escuchamos perfectamente. Estoy murmurando algo, dentro de mi sueño lo puedo escuchar.

_Rose... por favor no te vayas. Ron, ¿dónde estás?_

Creo escuchar pasos y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de golpe. Siento una fuerte mano sobre las cobijas y luego sobre uno de mis hombros, temblorosa de repente y como si se lo pensara dos veces antes de tocarme.

\- Señorita Granger. - una voz grave interrumpe mi sueño y abro los ojos de golpe, brincando en la cama y de seguro con una expresión de terror y el cabello revuelto. Pero estoy de vuelta en la habitación y por la luz del pasillo, la puerta abierta, me doy cuenta de que le he despertado. Aunque no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es suficiente con que le permita dormir aquí, como para que todos tengan que enterarse...

Oh sí, el profesor Snape me mantenía en secreto. Como si fuese frankenstein o alguna criatura peligrosa. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué, puesto que en cuanto se formalizara nuestro matrimonio, todos lo sabrían y susurrarían a nuestras espaldas.

_"Ella es muy joven, ¿¡cómo pudo!?" y cosas como: "lo sabíamos, por eso siempre era tan atenta en su clase. Buscando la forma de acercársele. Qué trepadora."_

\- ¿Qué? - le dije, un poco confundida. Y su gesto de sarcasmo y a media luz, lucía más espeluznante.

\- Estaba soñando, teniendo una pesadilla más bien. - me dijo llanamente y se reincorporó de inmediato, quitando la mano de mi hombro y como si se tratara de ácido o algo tóxico. - créame que los detalles de su accidente, no me conciernen. Y tampoco su amor por Weasley.

¿Oh? ¿Era eso una crítica? ¿Un ataque de celos?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- No me gusta que me usen, Granger. No soy una pluma o un pergamino, un objeto en definición. Lo que usted haga para resolver su vida, no es asunto mío. Búsquese a otro hombre que pueda manipular, no a mí.

\- ¿¡Manipular!? - le grité y retrocedió ligeramente, no se lo esperaba mientras estaba de pie junto a mí. - ¿No está viendo el estado en el que me encuentro? Y no es una pregunta capciosa, ¿cree que estoy en ésta cama por elección y que voy a dejar a mi hija y al hombre que en verdad amo, por usted? ¡Por favor, pensé que era más inteligente que eso!

Por el rechinido de sus dientes, me doy cuenta de que lo que he dicho le ha molestado en gran medida. Pues bien, no me importa. Se lo merece, siempre ha sido cruel conmigo y siempre me ha humillado cuando ha podido.

\- Mantenga sus pesadillas para usted misma y guarde silencio. - su desprecio es tan evidente que si las palabras se convirtieran en objetos sólidos, ya me habrían agujereado por completo. Lo puedo ver caminar hacia la salida y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

A veces me pregunto con sinceridad, por qué lo he escogido y por qué demonios pensé que estaría agradecido de que le salvara el trasero. Pensaba que ambos nos haríamos un favor pero a cada segundo que pasa, me da la impresión de que me equivoqué.

**HGSS**

Al amanecer, estoy sentada en el recibidor. Uno de los elfos al servicio de Snape, me ha ayudado a salir de la cama y cambiarme, para tomar el té con la profesora Minerva. Su rostro está rígido mientras me mira, disgustada por la actitud de Severus. No tuve más opción que contárselo, puesto que yo no sería capaz de mentir.

Y bien, no era un soplón, pero en cierta forma me divertía oirla mientras lo maldecía en voz alta.

\- Voy a hablar con ese hombre y enseñarle un poco de modales y buenas costumbres. Tratarte así, en el estado en el que te encuentras. ¡Y teniéndote encerrada como si fueses un castigo para él!

\- Eso es lo que soy para él, tiene toda la razón. Y no tiene sentido que desperdicie su aliento, el profesor Snape no va a cambiar y tampoco me va a tratar mejor, de la noche a la mañana. ¿Sabe, profesora McGonagall? Ya y hasta creo que es mejor estar aquí. Tengo que reponerme luego de mi "accidente" y bueno, imagínese lo que dirán los demás de nuestro matrimonio.

\- Pero yo sé toda la verdad. - dice, con una expresión de terquedad. - ambas sabemos la razón de tu matrimonio.

Una sonrisa se escapa por las esquinas de mis labios y por la expresión de la mujer frente a mí, creo que es sarcasmo puro. Como si me fuera yo a sentar con cada uno de aquellos quienes me acusarían, explicándoles la verdad. Creo que quizá es mejor que cambiemos de tema.

\- Deberías saber que Rose ya cumplió los cuatro años. - escucho a la profesora McGonagall, pero en verdad no suena como ella. Su voz se quiebra mientras habla y yo siento que mis oídos no podrán soportar lo que sigue. - Ronald estuvo aquí, hace ya un par de días.

Me llené de ilusión al pensarlo. ¿Habría preguntado por mí? La profesora McGonagall adivinó lo que pensaba, lo vio en mis ojos, puesto que los suyos se humedecieron de inmediato y tuvo que quitarse las gafas para secarse las lágrimas.

\- Estaba feliz de que al menos estuvieras viva y yo también lo estaba. Potter también vino un par de veces y Ginny Weasley. San Mungo es muy estricto con las visitas de vez en cuando, pero yo firmé un par de autorizaciones para que pudieran verte. Estaban muy recelosos y sólo permitían visitas familiares de a momento, pero Weasley es tú familia también.

Me pregunté por qué, si estaba en coma. ¿¡Cómo las visitas podrían perturbarme!?

\- El día en el que por fin despertaste, me enteré por pura casualidad. - admitió. - no he tenido la fortuna de conocer a tus padres aún, pero casualmente visitaba San Mungo y me topé con ellos, muy felices y comentando la alegría que sentían de tenerte de vuelta. La próxima vez, prometo que me presentaré debidamente.

Di un sorbo a mi taza de té y antes de que pudiera preguntar si Ron ya sabía que estaba consciente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y una figura se asomó por el salón. Nos dimos cuenta de que Snape se encontraba de pie, detrás de nosotras y con una expresión de curiosidad, mirándonos a ambas.

\- No esperaba visitas. - dijo en un susurro forzado y aunque quise detenerla, también susurrándole que no lo dijera, la profesora McGonagall no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar tras él. Severus se apartó a prisa del salón, ignorándola por completo y deteniendose en la cocina.

\- Oh, pero si tú sabes que a mí me gusta pasar de improvisto. - le dijo con sarcasmo y Snape se encogió de hombros simplemente, abriendo el refrigerador y tomando un pequeño tubo de ensayo. - también para enterarme de lo mal que tratas a Hermione y teniéndola aquí encerrada, como si fuese un peligro para los que están ahí fuera.

\- Debí asumir que esto pasaría. - le contestó mientras sacudía un poco el tubo de ensayo, como si estudiara su contenido. - ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardaría la señorita Granger en quejarse de que no le doy el trato de reina, como la salvadora del mundo mágico y sus confines que es.

\- ¡Si ella no ha dicho nada, no se me hizo difícil pensarlo así! - añadió, dándose la vuelta y mirándome como si esperara mi apoyo, que yo dijera algo y saltara en improperios contra el profesor. No podía, era mi marido y lo necesitaba. Severus también me miró y pareció darse cuenta, puesto que una sonrisa desagradable se posó sobre sus finos labios.

\- ¿La he insultado de alguna forma, señorita Granger? ¿Le he dicho alguna cosa malsonante para sus preciosos y sensibles oídos?

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. No podía mentir, puesto que el profesor Snape me ignoraba las 24 horas del día. No estaba segura si prefería que me insultara o que me ignorara todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera le diriges la palabra! ¡simplemente la ignoras!

\- Si tan malo crees que soy, cásala con alguien más. Si no lo has notado, Minerva, soy un bastardo enfermo como todos me llaman y de mí no puedes esperar mejor cosa. También fallas en notar que la señorita Granger no puede caminar aún y no pienso cargar con su cuerpo por todo el castillo. Si quiere aire fresco, pues que se mude a la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Necesita respirar o jamás sanará y me temo que el aire de tu despacho, está muy viciado. - ni Snape ni yo, parecimos entender qué había querido decir.

Se dio media vuelta y tras acomodar sus túnicas, caminó hasta la salida. Antes de marcharse, volvió a dirigirse a mí y sin apartarle la vista al profesor Snape.

-Por la tarde volveré con Hagrid para que te lleve a su cabaña y puedas tomar un poco de aire. Y no me importa si te parece o no, Severus.

\- Está bien por mí.

\- No te pregunté a ti, Severus. - dijo Minerva y salió, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Y allí estaba, sola nuevamente y bajo el silencio al que ya casi me estaba acostumbrando. Esperaba que ésta vez, el profesor Snape no opinara acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. No había sido mi culpa, la profesora me había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero no pude celebrar por mucho tiempo, puesto que Severus no tardó en sentarse frente a mí y sirviéndose una taza de té, con una sonrisa de puro sarcasmo y haciendo un innecesario ruido al revolver el azúcar. Estaba enfadado, conocía esa expresión corporal rígida y la vena de su sien, palpitando a todo lo que daba.

\- Me parece que Minerva no está nada feliz, con la forma en que me dirijo a usted y la trato. - dijo en voz baja, pero no comprendía por qué resaltaba lo obvio. - soy un caballero con usted, todavía no le he echado a patadas de mi despacho. Ni tampoco le he dicho todo eso que creo que se merece.

Tragué una desagradable presión en mi garganta, directo a mí estómago.

\- ¿Qué cosa me merezco, según usted? - me atreví a decirle y Severus no tardó en enseñarme sus desiguales dientes.

\- Todas esas palabras que se merecen aquellos quienes usan a los demás. Aquellos quienes se creen con la potestad de decidir la vida de otros. Aquellos que irrumpen en la tranquila vida de los demás.

\- Oh, así como usted hizo con Harry y con Neville. Así como usted los torturó psicológicamente y verbalmente durante años. Debería estar agradecido conmigo, por haberlo escogido y salvar su vida.

_Ah, maldición, por qué había dicho eso._

\- ¿Por eso se quiere casar conmigo, Granger? ¿Porque le doy lástima y necesitaba hacerme su caso de caridad? Y según usted, cómo funciona. ¿Me piensa matar para quedar viuda y después, Weasley matará a la señorita Brown?

**HGSS**

Durante la tarde, me quedé sentada en la cama. No fui capaz de responderle al profesor Snape, así que simplemente me dejó allí y volvió a marcharse. Leía un viejo libro que uno de los elfos del castillo había traído de la biblioteca, cuando uno de ellos parecía tener algo para mí. Un pequeño vial que al verlo de cerca, me hizo sentir un poco de culpa.

\- El amo Snape quiere que tome esto. - dijo. - dice que ayudará con las pesadillas que tiene. Dos gotas por la noche, antes de dormir, son suficiente.

\- ¿Lo dijo? - pregunté y el elfo asintió rápidamente. - ¿Y no dijo nada más?

\- Dijo que volverá a la hora de dormir. Que estará muy ocupado, investigando en la biblioteca.

¿Investigando o huyendo de mí? Asentí en silencio y tomé el tubo de ensayo. No iba a envenenarme seguramente, aunque la idea me atacó de repente. Cabía la posibilidad de que tomara a consideración, la pregunta que me había hecho y decidiera ejecutarla.

Al colocar el tubo de ensayo sobre mi mesa de noche, escuché la puerta del despacho abriéndose y posteriormente, el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación. Me aterroricé de repente, si Snape había dicho que no volvería sino hasta la hora de dormir.

Pero me alivié al darme cuenta de que sólo se trataba de la profesora McGonagall y de Hagrid, como me había prometido. Era un poco embarazoso que Hagrid tuviera que cargar con mi cuerpo y sabía que algunos estudiantes se preguntaban alguna cosa, así que trataba de ignorarlo.

\- No te preocupes por ellos. - me dijo Hagrid, con una sonrisa muy sincera. - yo estoy muy contento de que mi Hermione esté de vuelta. ¡Todos los profesores también lo están!

Menos Severus y eso era más que obvio. Al llegar a su cabaña, Hagrid no tardó en servinos té, a Minerva y a mí. Hablamos durante horas y no paraba de reírme, y me sentía feliz de poder tener un poco de contacto humano para variar. Faang no dejaba de lamer mi mano y se echaba a mis pies, para que le rascara la panza. También dimos un paseo por el huerto de calabazas y Hagrid me mostró las nuevas mandrágoras que la profesora Sprout cultivaba.

El mundo fuera del despacho del profesor Snape, era tan diferente y obviamente. Casi me negaba a regresar a la cama pero después de un agradable picnic, no paraba de bostezar y la noche comenzaba a caer, con una hermosa luna llena y un par de estrellas. La profesora McGonagall me prometió que lo repetiríamos al otro día y no dudaba de su palabra. Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban un importante partido y prometió llevarme para que pudiera apoyar a Gryffindor. Durante el camino de vuelta, Hagrid no paraba de hablar acerca de sus buenos recuerdos, de cuando Harry y Ginny eran los buscadores del equipo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del despacho de Severus y después de esperar y no escuchar respuesta, Hagrid se abrió paso con mucho cuidado. Miró a su alrededor y a la gran cantidad de sustancias viscosas, criaturas e ingredientes, flotando en tarros e iluminados de una forma muy macabra, gracias a la luz de las velas.

En medio de su camino hacia mi habitación, nos dimos cuenta de que el profesor se encontraba en el estudio y leía un libro, pasando las páginas perezosamente.

\- Pensé que no estaba aquí, profesor Snape. - se excusó Hagrid de inmediato. - toqué pero como no respondió.

\- Y para qué, si todos aquí parecen hacer lo que les place. Entran y salen, entonces para qué me molesto.

Hagrid no supo que decir y en cambio se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista hacia mí, sonriendo.

\- Le he traído a Hermione, sana y salva. La dejaré en su cama cuanto antes, está muy cansada.

Apenas y alzó su rostro para mirarnos y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia su libro. Sin decir nada. Hagrid simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta mi habitación, mientras la luz de una débil vela iluminaba el camino.

Me dejó en la cama y con el mayor de los cuidados, acariciando mi cabeza con sus enormes manos. Le sonreí y no pude evitar llenarme de lágrimas, ante su expresión de cariño tan devota.

\- ¿Ya acabaste de dejarla en la cama? No creo que sea tan difícil. - ambos escuchamos la voz de Severus y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No lo escuches. Gracias por éste maravilloso día, Hagrid. En verdad que lo aprecio y no sé cómo podré pagarlo.

\- No tienes por qué, con saber que estás viva es suficiente. Buenas noches y descuida, estoy seguro de que muy pronto volverás a ver a Ron, Harry, también a Ginny y a Rose.

Asentí en silencio y antes de que Snape se acercara a la habitación, Hagrid plantó un rápido beso en mi cabeza, saliendo sin decir alguna cosa. Me quedé sentada en la cama y mirando la ruta que había tomado, sintiendo que mi corazón se estrechaba de repente. Quería llorar pero no podía permitirme demostrarle alguna debilidad al profesor Snape. Aunque dudaba que siquiera quisiera cerciorarse de que estuviera aún con vida.

\- Es hora de dormir. - escuché que el profesor dijo, como si fuera mi padre. Sopló las velas en el estudio y por un momento me sobresalté al ver el resplandor de sus ojos, caminando con una vela en mano y dispuesto a colocarla sobre mi cómoda. - no olvide tomarse la poción, no quiero repetir lo mismo que la noche pasada.

Ni siquiera tuve ánimos de responderle y le ignoré completamente, suprimiendo un bostezo y dejándome caer en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se alejó y escuché cómo trancó la puerta de su habitación. Volví a reincorporarme lentamente y tomando un pequeño gotero junto al tubo de ensayo, tomé exactamente dos gotas y las puse bajo mi lengua. El sabor era realmente desagradable, pero muy pronto desapareció y en cambio, sentí más sueño del que ya tenía antes.

Al menos no tendría que revivir esas terribles pesadillas. Creo que me volvería loca, de sólo pensar en eso todo el tiempo. Tenía que enfocarme en recuperarme y encontrar una forma de recuperar a mi hija también. Y a Ron también, claro.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato y sin sueño alguno que me molestara.


	3. Él hace lo que puede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione juzga mal a Severus, pero él hace lo que puede. Cualquiera en su postura, si tuviera que casarse a la fuerza, actuáría como él.

Ya sé que los magos no se llevan con los electrodomésticos. No es como si Snape tuviera una licuadora en su cocina, pero sí un lugar dónde congelar muestras y pócimas. Aunque no se me ocurrió un nombre más creativo que refrigerador. Pero no almacena comida ahí, para eso están los elfos.

Capítulo 3: Él hace lo que puede.

En el desayuno, se siente como si estuviera sola en el comedor. Estamos sentados de punta a punta y separados por una larga pieza de madera, que tiene unos interesantes relieves que seguro fueron hechos al lijarla y una bonita capa de pintura, para finalizar el trabajo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? No dejo de mirarlo pero él sigue comiendo en silencio y mirando un viejo libro. Todo para no verme a la cara.

Pese a que tuve una noche de sueño tranquila, no logro apartar la sensación de pánico y terror que me invade, de sólo pensar en Rose y en Ron, acostándose con otra mujer. ¿Acaso me podía estar engañando? Tenían que acostarse dos veces por semana y no sabía cuántos años tenían ya de matrimonio. ¿Y si se había enamorado de ella y olvidado de mí?

\- Gracias por la poción para evitar las pesadillas. - lo dije sin pensar pero de pronto esperaba que eso mejorara un poco las cosas entre nosotros. Desde nuestra discusión tras la intromisión de la profesora Minerva, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. El silencio era el mismo, pero las miradas de odio eran más severas que antes.

\- Así todos podremos dormir en paz, sin que incluso los fundadores... tengan que enterarse de lo que le ocurrió.

Pensaba responder, pero ni yo misma recordaba mucho de ello. Recordaba que seguía a Ron por el vestíbulo y teníamos la intención de ayudar a Harry, cuando Voldemort y su serpiente nos cerraron el paso. La serpiente se arrastraba hacia nosotros y Ron trataba de matarla con su varita, al igual que yo. Prácticamente estábamos a merced de ella y antes de que brincara sobre nosotros, Neville apareció con la espada de Gryffindor y cortando su cuerpo a la mitad. No recordaba nada más.

\- Me rindo. - escuché que el profesor Snape dijo al otro lado de la mesa y dejé de pensar en lo poco que recordaba del pasado. - he leído cada libro posible, pero no hay forma de apelar a ésta estúpida ley de matrimonio.

Entonces comprendí lo que hacía durante todo ese tiempo que investigaba en la biblioteca. Estaba buscando una forma de deshacerse de mí. Por supuesto, qué otra cosa podía ser. No estaba investigando para resolver mi problema y ayudarme a volver con Ronald. ¿Por qué pensé que se preocuparía por mí?

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

Una sonrisa macabra, apareció en sus finos labios. Colocó el libro a un lado y juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio, como si me fuese a dar el sermón de mi vida. Me acomodé en la silla y traté de lucir lo más indiferente posible. No demostrarle que me ponía nerviosa su oscura mirada sobre mí.

\- Creo que su cerebro todavía no ha despertado del coma, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo. ¿De qué cree usted que puedo estar hablando? Señorita Granger, usted despierta luego de años de estar en coma tras sufrir una maldición y se da cuenta de que Weasley ha tenido que casarse y llevarse a su hija con él. Como no tiene otra opción o el ministerio puede desterrarla de nuestro mundo, decide buscar una pareja cuanto antes y... - se detiene, frunciendo el ceño y escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. - me escoge a mí, de entre otros candidatos que pudiese haber y que estuvieran mucho más dispuestos en ayudarle.

Observé cómo se puso en pie y en mi cabeza viajaban miles de respuestas, pero mi voz se perdió en los confines de mi garganta, cuando vi que se aproximaba hasta mí y se inclinaba a un palmo de mi rostro, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus manos.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos divorciarnos, una vez que nos casemos. Ambos sabemos que tenemos que fornicar, hasta que usted quede embarazada. - me dice, con la mandíbula rígida y los dientes apretados. - Yo pensaba que quería recuperar a Weasley, no que tenía miedo de que la expulsaran. Tiene padres muggles, podría vivir con ellos y encontrar otra forma de volver con él. Quizá ser su amante, ¿quién lo notaría? O quizá tiene miedo de que Weasley ya la haya olvidado y que nadie más quiera casarse con usted.

No pude evitarlo pero me ruboricé ante sus palabras y desvié la vista. No, Ron no podía haberme olvidado tan pronto y enamorarse otra vez. Él me había dicho que me amaba, a mí y a Rose. Ella era mí bebé, mi pequeña niña.

Yo... yo pensaba que le hacía un favor, que ambos podríamos ayudarnos si nos casábamos. Sé cuánto el profesor Snape detesta a los muggles, le hacia un favor. Estaba segura de que su vida habría sido un infierno, si lo hubiesen desterrado.

\- Profesor Snape, usted odia a los muggles. - dije en voz baja, apenas respirando. Me sentía atrapada entre su cuerpo, la mesa y la silla tras de mí. No podía levantarme y salir corriendo. Y él lo sabía, puesto que se aprovechaba de ello. - no quería que tuviera que ser desterrado. Harry dijo tantas cosas buenas de usted, lo leí en el Profeta. Que amaba a su madre, que había sido un espía para ayudarnos a vencer a Voldemort.

Conocía esa expresión de su rostro, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban y sus ojos se convertían en pequeñas rendijas. Lástima, lo entendía perfectamente puesto que yo también odiaba la forma en que todos me veían ahora. Como si fuera a morirme, como si hablarme pudiera devolverme al coma.

\- Guárdese su lástima y compasión. Y Potter puede hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Nos conviene a ambos! - exclamé, una vez que se apartó de mí y comenzó su recorrido al otro lado de la mesa. En cuanto lo dije, se detuvo de improvisto pero no se dio la vuelta para verme siquiera. - Quizá... quizá hay alguna forma de que podamos salir bien librados de éste matrimonio. No le estoy pidiendo nada imposible, sólo que nos casemos hasta que pueda encontrar una forma de volver con Ron. Se lo prometo.

\- ¿Y mientras qué, Granger? ¿Y si no hay forma?

Entonces podrá divorciarse de mí, puesto que yo misma me quitaré la vida.

**HGSS**

Después del desayuno, Hagrid me llevó a ver a la enfermera Promfey. Necesitaba rehabilitación para volver a caminar y como Severus no mostraba ningún interés en ayudarme, la profesora McGonagall decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. En verdad le apreciaba, era como una segunda madre para mí y me llenaba de un inconmensurable placer, tenerla cerca.

La enfermera sacudía la cabeza mientras yo estaba sentada a los pies de una de las camillas y ella con sus manos puestas sobre mis piernas, me preguntaba si sentía alguna cosa. Vagamente, un delicado hormigueo que corría desde mi tobillo y hasta mi cadera.

\- La lesión no es tan severa, pero creo que vas a necesitar más ayuda. No tengo el equipamiento necesario para esto, como verás que estamos en una escuela. San Mungo es la mejor opción.

_Oh no, yo no volveré a San Mungo y menos ahora que he logrado salir por fin._

Miré a la profesora McGonagall con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme y prácticamente le imploré en silencio, que encontrara otra forma de tratar las secuelas de mi terrible accidente.

\- No creo que sea necesario. - se adelantó la profesora Minerva. - Hogwarts es lo suficientemente grande como para que Granger intente caminar en él. Hagrid puede encargarse de eso, es un semi gigante y puede levantarla con mucha facilidad. Filius y yo podríamos improvisar un salón de rehabilitación, en la sala de Menesteres.

\- Y Severus podría preparar un suministro de relajantes musculares. - dijo Poppy y de inmediato, nuestros rostros se tensaron. - ¿Qué? - preguntó la enfermera con cierta brusquedad. - Es su trabajo también, surtir a la enfermería. No creo que tenga problema alguno con ayudarte.

Por supuesto que no, si lo obligamos. Así y del mismo modo en el que yo le estaba obligando a casarse conmigo y ayudarme a recuperar al que debía ser mi marido en verdad.

**HGSS**

Estaba cansada, después de mi cita con la enfermera, pero no quería volver a mi cama. Hagrid me trajo hasta el salón y también me trajo un variado montículo de revistas, para que me pusiera al día con los hechos más recientes. Trataba de prestar atención, pero las letras comenzaban a bailar frente a mis ojos. Comencé a cabecear y muy pronto me quedé dormida, aunque seguramente las pesadillas no tardarían en despertarme.

Pero no fue así y al despertar luego de un par de horas, me encontré de vuelta en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama, confundida y mirando a mi alrededor con cierta curiosidad. ¿Acaso había caminado por mí misma? No, esa era una ridícula idea.

Hasta que me di cuenta de un perfil algo tosco, con una larga nariz y un también largo cabello negro y brillante, mirándome intensamente bajo la luz de una pequeña vela. Volví a rascarme los ojos suavemente y me pregunté por qué estaba ahí. ¿Acaso había vuelto a gritar?

\- Me quedé dormida. - murmuré y Severus puso los ojos en blanco, aún cruzado de brazos y estudiándome con sumo detalle. De pronto me hizo sentir desnuda y tomé las sábanas, acercándolas un poco más. - pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho en la cama.

\- Yo la traje hasta aquí. - dijo con un tono de voz plano y antes de que le preguntara, se me adelantó. - estaba prácticamente a punto de caerse del sofá y no quiero que Minerva me culpe de alguna lesión que se haya causado por su propia torpeza. Además, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta y pensé que luciría más natural, si estaba en su cama.

\- Muy gracioso. - dije con una falsa sonrisa. - estaba muy cansada luego de la rehabilitación con la enfermera Promfey.

\- No es mi problema. Debió decirle a Hagrid que la dejara en la cama.

\- Entonces por qué sigue aquí, si ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy muerta. - le reproché, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Sólo tenía que asegurarme. No sé si se ha fijado, pero ya estoy muy grandecito como para que Minerva me esté sermoneando. Y si me disculpa, tengo un partido de Quidditch al que debo asistir.

Oh, eso. De seguro que Snape ya había corrido a contarle a la profesora McGonagall, que estaba dormida. Ahí se iban todas mis posibilidades de salir aquel día y de poder animar a Gryffindor. Escuché sus pasos y mientras se alejaba de mí, no pude evitar sentir una terrible tristeza. Así iba a ser siempre, a no ser que volviera a caminar. Si es que podía.

\- Ah... y descuide. - dijo mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. - les dejaré sus más cariñosos saludos.

Luego de que cerró la puerta de mi habitación y se marchó, sollocé en medio del silencio. Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel, ¿por qué no podía tratarme un poco mejor? ¿Acaso no había sentido amor por Lily Evans Potter? Dónde estaba ese amor, ese hombre.

Pero yo no era ella, yo era Hermione Granger la sangre sucia.

Y tras un par de minutos y de sentir pena por mí misma, escuché que la puerta del despacho se abría y por un momento me ilusioné en pensar que había vuelto por mí. Que se arrepentía de dejarme sola y de tratarme tan mal.

El rostro de Hagrid y de la profesora Minerva, se asomaron tras la puerta. Y parecía que Pomona Sprout los acompañaba. La profesora McGonagall traía su típico abrigo tartán y su bufanda roja y dorada, además de un par de guantes del mismo color. Hagrid cargaba un par de banderines con el león de Gryffindor y su rugido, rompía con el silencio mortal del ambiente. Se detuvieron al ver mis lágrimas y la profesora no tardó en acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti, cierto Hermione?

No supe qué responder, no podía ni respirar. No era por ellos, no dudaba de mis amigos. Pero sí dudaba del profesor Snape y sabía que él sí me abandonaría y a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan doloroso?

\- ¿Es culpa de Severus? - agregó Minerva, acomodándose las gafas. Había comenzado a temblar súbitamente, llena de rabia. - ¡Ese bendito hombre!

\- Yo creo que mejor nos damos prisa, Minerva. - sugirió Pomona y Minerva asintió, de pronto con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Me preocupó pensar qué podía pasar.

Hagrid me cargaba hasta el estadio y sentía un terrible pánico al ver a todas esas personas reunidas. Me di cuenta de que a lo lejos, el profesor Snape se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia las gradas de Slytherin y la profesora McGonagall le pidió a Hagrid que nos adelantáramos.

Mientras subíamos, noté que la profesora había detenido a Snape en medio de las escaleras y había comenzado a gritarle y a golpearlo con el dedo en el pecho. Eso no estaba bien, eso me traería problemas.

\- Sé que la razón por la que estás ahora con el profesor Snape, no me concierne. - dijo Hagrid mientras me sentaba junto a él. - pero creo que su forma de actuar es simplemente temporal y que muy pronto, ambos se llevarán muy bien. - comentó con una sonrisa, extendiendo uno de sus banderines hacia mí. - todos dicen que es un hombre difícil, pero yo creo en todo lo que dijo Harry. Él tiene sentimientos también.

Muy escondidos para sí mismo, para protegerse y para que nadie pudiera abusar de ellos, de alguna forma.

Pero esa no era mi intención. No tenía que protegerse de mí.

Luego de un rato, la profesora McGonagall se sentó a nuestro lado y en la grada más alta. Respiraba de forma muy agitada y aunque moría de curiosidad, pensé que no era el mejor momento de preguntarle acerca de la discusión que había tenido con Severus. En cambio, otra idea atacó mi cabeza de inmediato, llenándola de un repentino terror.

\- La profesora Sprout bajó hasta las mazmorras. - dije, alzando la voz ya que los estudiantes gritaban tras el comienzo del partido. - ¿Eso significa que ella también lo sabe?

\- Yo no le dije nada. - dijo la profesora, respirando hondamente y girándose para mirarme. Tras contemplar el pánico en mis ojos, me sonrió. - aunque no encuentro mal alguno, en tu plan de contraer nupcias con Severus y así volver con Weasley. Al fin y al cabo, estás ayudando a Severus también. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría muy agradecida.

_¿Qué?_

\- ¿Pero no le parece un poco... sucio? - no supe cómo describirlo apropiadamente. - al final de cuentas, lo estoy utilizando y obligándolo a casarse conmigo.

\- Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo...

¿Y de qué otro modo posible? Traté de distraerme con el partido y agradecí estar a metros de distancia del profesor, quien seguro estaba maldiciendo a mi nombre y a punto de despegar de su asiento. No pude evitarlo, pero comencé a sentirme un poco mal por él. No era su culpa, hacía lo mejor que podía y gracias a que le había tomado por sorpresa, con esa absurda idea de que debíamos casarnos.

**HGSS**

Después de despertar del coma, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban parados a mi lado, en aquella cama de San Mungo. Pero por qué, yo recordaba haber utilizado el hechizo Obliviate sobre ellos. ¿Cómo habían recuperado la memoria?

\- Un chico llamado Harry Potter, nos contactó y nos dijo que teníamos que venir urgentemente. No recordaba que tuviéramos una hija y de pronto lo recordamos de golpe. Pero Hermione, estabas embarazada y luego diste a luz a una bebé, con un muchacho que se acaba de casar con otra.

El poco color de mi rostro se esfumó al escucharlo. Tenía una hija, pero apenas recordaba alguna cosa. ¿Por qué Ron había decidido irse con otra?

\- El muchacho pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, dijo que no tenía más opción. Que el ministerio de magia los obligaba a casarse. Que no consideraban que sobrevivirías y que por ello no podía continuar esperándote. Podrían expulsarlos de la comunidad mágica, a Rose y a él. ¡Hermione, qué vas a hacer!

Tenía que encontrar un marido cuanto antes y rápido. Cómo podría recuperar a mí familia, si era expulsada de la comunidad mágica. ¿Pero quién continuaba soltero a esas alturas del partido? Mortífagos no, por supuesto que no.

Y después de eso, recibí una carta. La profesora McGonagall quería saber sobre mí estado de salud. Claro, ella podía sugerirme alguna idea.

_"Severus tampoco ha podido encontrar a una mujer con la que pueda casarse. Su tiempo se agota. Aunque no creo que sea una buena idea. Es un ex mortífago y aunque Potter haya limpiado su nombre, no creo que acepte que te cases con él. Siento pena del curso de las cosas, pero Severus es lo que es y no puedo hacerme la vista gorda."_

Pero yo no estaba buscando un hombre que me amara o ser feliz. Sólo necesitaba a alguien y pronto.

_"Por supuesto que no". Me dijo de brazos cruzados, antes de que siquiera pudiera explicarle alguna cosa. "No me importa lo que el ministerio ordene, no nos casaremos."_

_"Pero... señor."_ Traté de insistir, pero él continuaba ignorando mis palabras y por un momento me sentí avergonzada frente a mis padres. Respiré y decidí tomar una actitud más agresiva. Retarlo en su propio juego.

La bola estaba en mi campo ahora y yo dictaría las reglas.


	4. Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :)

 

~Capítulo 4: _Matrimonio_

_Vi la cicatriz en su cuello, prácticamente saltaba a la vista mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí, en el despacho. Sentí pena por él e inmediatamente, no podía evitarlo. Había sufrido tanto para sobrevivir, para ayudarnos, no podían desterrarlo así como así. No estaba segura de mi decisión de casarme con él, pero al ver su cicatriz e imaginarme todo lo que debió haber pasado, sentí mucha lástima por él._

_\- Su madre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No creo que sus padres me consideren como un buen prospecto para su queridísima niña._

_\- Ellos no tienen por qué entrometerse en mis decisiones. - dije de inmediato, apartando la vista de su cicatriz._

_\- Granger, está aquí puesto que Minerva me amenazó con despedirme, si no le permitía quedarse. Si no me casaba con usted. - dejó su intranquilo caminar y se detuvo, mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá y evitando su furiosa mirada sobre mí. - me amenazó frente a la mitad del profesorado, que si no la aceptaba en mi despacho, ella cancelaría mis clases y me vetaría del colegio. ¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que eso significa?_

_Tragué fuertemente, tratando de aliviar las náuseas repentinas que sentía. Me atreví a alzar mi rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y su rabia y antipatía, fueron demasiado para mí._

_\- ¿Y usted tiene acaso, alguna idea de lo que significa perder un hijo? - le respondí y guardó silencio, simplemente mirándome. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que significa... que otra mujer, críe a su hijo?_

_Pareció intentar pensar en alguna cosa qué responder, pero finalmente cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza, mientras yo sonreía intentando tragar mis lágrimas._

_\- Supuse que no tendría idea._

_\- ¡No le servirá casarse conmigo, el contrato es muy claro! - me dijo, leyéndome una gran cantidad de pergaminos unidos con un pequeño sujetapapeles._

_"Cada miembro de la comunidad mágica, sin importar el sexo, color de piel o descendencia, con una edad mínima de 20 años en adelante (a excepción de brujas y magos que ya hayan cumplido su tiempo fértil, enfermos de algún mal incurable o a punto de morir), tendrán que contraer nupcias, con el fin de reprobar la comunidad debido a los terribles decesos ocurridos durante la lucha contra Quien Tu Sabes. La pareja conformada, una vez que decida contraer nupcias, no podrá divorciarse **bajo ningún concepto, a menos que tenga una razón de peso que inmediatamente anule el contrato. En los casos de deceso fortuito, el miembro restante de la pareja conformada, sea hombre o mujer, tiene la elección de permanecer viudo/a y no necesitará volver a contraer nupcias.** La pareja, también deberá mantener un ritmo sexual de dos veces por semana, contando con una hora y media para consumar el acto de procreación o serán visitados de inmediato, por una comisión reglamentaria ministerial. Los días establecidos para dicho acto serán cada sábado y cada domingo de la semana, hasta conseguir concebir un bebé. No tendrá importancia la hora de dicho acto, pero no deberá pasar de las 12 en punto del día siguiente o se considerará desacato y por consiguiente se procederá a tomar medidas correctivas._

_Quedando terminantemente prohibidos, los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo y entre diferentes especies. Ésta ley sólo se aplica a humanos, no a criaturas de ninguna índole. Los métodos en los cuales la pareja llegue a un acuerdo y decidan casarse, no competen al ministerio de magia. De más está informar que el ministerio dicta la medida que ordena el matrimonio, pero no casará a las parejas contra su voluntad. La libre escogencia de las potenciales parejas, aún reside en la población afectada por dicha ley (...)"_

_\- ¿Debería seguir leyendo? - dijo en voz baja, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. El contrato se ponía cada vez peor, a cada línea que leía. - ¿Prestó atención a la cláusula que prohíbe los matrimonios forzados?_

_Miré el suelo con nerviosismo, mientras Snape sonreía con malicia. Tenía la bola en mi campo, pero no había leído todas las reglas y sentía que perdía en mi juego._

_\- Profesor, por favor... - imploré. - Mire, ya se lo dije a mis padres. Les dije que usted podría ayudarme y que por ello nos casaríamos. Y ellos están de acuerdo, ellos no piensan mal de usted. Es sólo que no lo conocen bien, pero yo sé todo lo que hizo por Harry y por nosotros. Le prometo que mis padres no interferirán en nada. Que no tendrá que cruzarse con ellos jamás._

_\- ¡Me importa un bledo sus padres! Y si yo fuera su padre o su madre, estaría más que molesto por la forma en cómo me ha tratado. Les borró las mentes, utilizando el hechizo Obliviate. ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Usar magia contra muggles es tan ilegal como obligarme a casarme con usted, según éste contrato!_

_\- ¡Sólo podía protegerlos de esa forma! Tenía una hija, una guerra que luchar, amigos a quienes proteger. ¡Usted no entiende nada de eso!_

_\- El contrato es claro. - dijo, llevándose dos dedos a la sien y rascándose suavemente. - ni usted ni Minerva, podrán obligarme. Puedo anular el matrimonio de inmediato, alegando que usted me forzó a casarme._

_Traté de reírme ante la imagen de Severus Snape, forzado a casarse y sin ninguna voluntad de detenerlo. No podía imaginarme el rostro de los miembros del ministerio al escucharlo, pero de pronto recordé que así había sido durante toda su vida. En aquel momento me sentí como si fuese Albus Dumbledore, dándole órdenes._

_No supe cuándo, pero comencé a llorar y en medio de mis lágrimas, me di cuenta de que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Guardó silencio mientras yo trataba de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo._

_\- Por favor, señor se lo imploro. No quiero perder a Rose, no quiero perder a mí hija. Haré cualquier cosa que quiera, pero por favor no me deje sola con esto. ¡No puedo ni caminar y no sé cuánto me tome el recuperarme! Por favor, no permita que se la lleven._

**HGSS**

Después del partido, tenía miedo de volver al despacho. La profesora McGonagall insistía en que todo iba a estar bien, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Hagrid cargó conmigo hasta el despacho de Snape y me imaginé de repente, que saltaría en improperios de inmediato. Pero no, estaba vacío y dejé escapar un largo suspiro que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo en mi pecho. Todavía era muy temprano para ir a la cama, pero pensaba que quizá era mejor quedarme encerrada en mi habitación y esperar a que la tormenta pasara.

No hubo tiempo y en pocos minutos, Severus pasó como un vendaval por el despacho y miró a Hagrid en medio del salón.

\- Déjala en el sofá y vete, ¡ahora mismo! - señaló la salida y antes de que Hagrid pudiese decir alguna cosa, Severus insistió. - ¡Fuera!

Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado y por un momento pensé en suplicarle a Hagrid que se quedara, pero eso habría complicado más las cosas. Obedeció y muy pronto me encontré sola, con Snape frente a mí y como el primer día en el que me había mudado.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de té, aunque sus manos temblaban lo suficiente como para que también lo hiciera la taza.

\- ¿Quiere un poco de té, _señorita Granger_? - mi nombre emergió de sus labios, en un tono de voz muy diferente. Lleno de cólera.

\- No... gracias. - me apresuré a responder, pero por su expresión me di cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- ¿Está segura? Ésta será una charla larga y creo que le hará falta, una vez que termine.

Desvié la vista mientras el profesor tomaba asiento frente a mí, en un sillón alto y colocaba ambas tazas sobre la mesa del salón, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarse. Necesitaba evitar que hablara, tenía que adelantarme y disculparme. Quizá suavizaría las cosas.

\- Profesor, lo siento. Después que se fue, la profesora McGonagall vino a buscarme para asistir al partido de Quidditch y me encontró llorando. Ella creyó que había sido su culpa y no pude detenerla...

\- ¿De verdad? Fascinante. Pero lo que encuentro aún más fascinante de todo el asunto, es que Minerva lo haya pensado por sí misma. - dijo y ante mi expresión de no comprender sus palabras, continuó. - sé que no tiene la mejor idea de mí, pero en estos días se ha puesto mucho más paranoica y me pregunto exactamente por qué.

\- Yo... yo no lo sé. - me aventuré a responder y el profesor Snape tomó su taza de té, con una desagradable sonrisa. Obviamente no me creía ni una sola palabra.

\- Usted me ha descrito como todo un animal, una bestia sin modales. Dice que no le dirijo la palabra, que la ignoro. Muy bien, hablemos. O más bien hable usted y yo escucharé todo lo que tenga que decir.

Quería que me prestara atención, pero no de ese modo. No supe qué decir y permanecí en silencio, mientras el profesor continuaba observándome y con una desagradable expresión en el rostro. Sus pupilas parecían moverse frenéticamente y estudiaban cada centímetro de mí. Me dio la impresión de que si no decía alguna cosa, el hombre estallaría y me salpicaría de su sangre y órganos. Una desagradable pintura, para pensar en un momento así.

\- No... no sé qué decir. - admití y el profesor Snape simplemente colocó su taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, ensanchándose más su sonrisa.

\- Le dedico toda mi atención, tal cual Minerva me lo ordena, pero usted de pronto no tiene nada que decir. Qué raro, lleva varios días en los que dice mucho. ¿Por qué se ha quedado de pronto sin palabras?

\- Profesor... ya basta. Ya le dije que lo sentía, no se volverá a repetir. Se lo puedo asegurar.

\- Pues entonces si no quiere hablar, qué le parece si yo hablo. - no me dio tiempo de responder y continuó. - sea honesta conmigo, le voy a dar otra oportunidad y le advierto que será mejor que no la desperdicie. - relamió sus labios de repente y entrecerró la vista, mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba de una forma muy desagradable. - ¿Todo esto es acaso, debido a que está enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso Weasley sólo fue una distracción o un _accidente_?

\- ¡No se atreva! - le ordené, señalándolo con uno de mis dedos y de una forma amenazante, que seguro no tenía efecto puesto que estaba lisiada y sin poder moverme lo suficiente.

\- ¿Sabe lo que Minerva acaba de decirme? - me dijo, ignorándome por completo y me vi obligada a guardar silencio y negar con la cabeza. - me dijo que estaba en periodo de prueba y que si no cuidaba mis pasos, me despediría. Pero si lo hace, ¿podrá aún obligarme a ser su esposo, Granger? Si no me paga ni trabajo, ¿de qué viviremos? ¿Del dinero de sus padres? Seguro se siente muy bien el pedirles ayuda, luego de haberles borrado la memoria. ¿Cómo puede dormir por las noches, con esa consciencia tan sucia?

\- Eso me pregunto yo a veces, pero en su caso. - contesté y no tardó en levantarse, mientras yo me encogía de miedo en el sofá. Por Merlín que estaba herida, no podía golpearme.

Pareció que pensaba acercarse a mí, pero muy pronto la realidad de mi estado de salud pareció detenerlo a un par de pasos y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un hondo suspiro.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, usted prometió que haría cualquier cosa si yo continuaba con esto del matrimonio. - dijo en voz baja y me tomó por sorpresa, así que traté de alejar toda la rabia que sentía y respiré profundamente.

\- Le prometo que hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y le rogaré que deje de estar a prueba.

\- Cuando dijo que estas discusiones no volverían a repetirse, tuvo toda la razón. - me dijo, mirándome nuevamente y eso me hizo temblar de pronto. Mi corazón virtualmente dejó de latir y una extraña sensación de calor, comenzó a bullir en mi interior. Me sentía bajó un inclemente sol y sudando como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Acaso iba a decirme que no se casaría conmigo? - he estado pensando que si tanto quiere ser mi esposa, tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga y a la hora que yo lo diga. Y no habrá secretos de ningún tipo entre nosotros.

\- No. Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes.

\- Seré su esposo.

_Esposo._

_¿Desde cuándo los esposos les dictaban órdenes a sus esposas?_

\- Bien... - mascullé en voz baja. - ¿pero a qué se refiere con secretos?

\- Básicamente ya no podrá ocultarme nada. Todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, me lo debe consultar a mí primero. Si piensa hablar con Minerva, pues me dirá el motivo y pedirá mi permiso. Además, quiero que me hable acerca de Weasley y todo lo que hay entre ustedes.

\- ¿Para saciar su curiosidad morbosa?

\- Será mi esposa y tengo que saber a qué clase de escenitas, una vez que Weasley decida aparecer, tendré que atenerme.

¿Celoso?

\- ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Me contará todos sus secretos también?

\- Estaba hablando de usted, no de mí.

**HGSS**

Luego de esa conversación, tuvimos nuestra primera cena juntos y fue por lo demás de extraña. Trataba de comer, pero el profesor Snape no me quitaba los ojos de encima y como si pensara que aceptarme era una mala idea. De no ser por los elfos que iban y venían con la comida y las bebidas, le habría dicho que parara de mirarme de esa forma.

\- Mañana es el último día. - dije en voz baja y Severus rodó la vista. Me imaginé por un momento, que esa era la principal razón por la que me había aceptado.

\- Lo sé, soy capaz de darme cuenta por mí mismo. Me sé los números y los días de la semana. - dijo con un tono de voz cortante y decidí ignorar su sarcasmo. Estaba feliz de que al menos hubiésemos llegado a los términos que yo había querido desde un principio.

_Bien jugado, la bola se quedó en tu campo. Con algunas desventajas, pero sigue en tu campo._

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con el asunto del sexo? - dije y Snape me sonrió al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Pero qué modales, Granger! Después, Minerva, se queja de mí...

\- No sea ridículo y responda de una buena vez. ¿Acaso quiere que tengamos hijos? Ya tengo una y para mí es suficiente.

\- Por supuesto que no quiero tener hijos. - dijo, enseñándome los dientes y continuando con su cena como si nada. - ya pensaré en algo...

\- Más le vale que sea rápido. Nos casarán un lunes y deberemos empezar con eso, este sábado.

Pareció que mi pequeño recordatorio le quitó el apetito y después de la cena, los mismos elfos que nos habían estado sirviendo durante la comida, me hicieron levitar hasta mi cama y me trajeron un par de esas revistas que no había podido terminar de leer antes. Trataba de concentrarme en los párrafos, pero no podía dejar de sentir alegría. El profesor Snape había aceptado a casarse conmigo y por más bizarro que sonara, la idea me hacía muy feliz.

Supuse que a Ronald no tanto, pero una vez que le explicara todo, comprendería por qué lo había hecho. Rose y él, lo eran todo para mí, no concebía mi vida sin ninguno de ellos. Tampoco sin mis mejores amigos, a los que ya extrañaba. El invierno acababa y dadas las circunstancias en las que nuestro último año había acabado...

Claro, Hogwarts siempre era nuestra conexión. Nuestro punto de encuentro.

\- Señorita Granger. - escuché un par de nudillos tras la puerta, tocando suavemente y aunque estaba muy cansada como para continuar escuchándolo, supuse que no podría negarme de ahora en más.

\- Pase...

\- Acabo de recordar una de las cláusulas del contrato. - me dijo y por un momento sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba de nuevo. - en orden de que nuestro matrimonio tenga validez, usted deberá estar físicamente apta para concebir. Y me temo que no lo está.

Maldición. Por la mirada cargada de sarcasmo, que Severus me dio en ese momento, me imaginé que ya había encontrado una forma de cancelar nuestro acuerdo.

\- Tendrá que prometerles que sólo es temporal y que muy pronto volverá a la normalidad.

\- Podría, si usted quizá me ayudara. - dije con los dientes apretados y Snape pareció jugar conmigo, como si lo pensara más de la cuenta.

\- Yo podría decir que no, dejarla a usted con ese problema. Como tiene que hacer todo lo que ordene...

\- No importa, ya me las arreglaré. Usted encárguese de la cláusula de la concepción.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándome sola en la habitación y mordiéndome la lengua para no gritarle alguna cosa. Tenía que resolverlo, pero cómo volvería a caminar tan rápido y de una forma milagrosa. Poppy había sido clara y esas cosas tomaban tiempo.

Me dejé caer en la cama y traté de usar mi gran cerebro, para pensar en alguna cosa inteligente. Tenía que hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con el profesor Filius, acerca de la sala de menesteres y la rehabilitación. No podía descuidarme, ahora que tenía lo que más quería.

\- Es hora de dormir. - escuché la voz de Severus y por un momento me pregunté si ese hombre, en verdad podía dormir. De seguro deambulaba por los pasillos, acosado por sus demonios mentales.

Tomé nuevamente el gotero y calculé dos gotas exactas, de la poción contra las pesadillas. No quería trasnocharme para un día tan importante. Tenía que amanecer descansada y prácticamente como nueva, de milagro.

No dejaba de pensar en mis palabras, para convencerlos de que era la pareja perfecta para Snape.


End file.
